The reforming of petroleum raw materials is an important process for producing useful products. One important process is the separation and upgrading of hydrocarbons for a motor fuel, such as producing a naphtha feedstream and upgrading the octane value of the naphtha in the production of gasoline. However, hydrocarbon feedstreams from a raw petroleum source include the production of useful chemical precursors for use in the production of plastics, detergents and other products.
The upgrading of gasoline is an important process, and improvements for the conversion of naphtha feedstreams to increase the octane number have been presented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,729,409, 3,753,891, 3,767,568, 4,839,024, 4,882,040 and 5,242,576. These processes involve a variety of means to enhance octane number, and particularly for enhancing the aromatic content of gasoline.
In addition, the production of aromatics is important. Aromatics, such as benzene, are used in plastics production and the production of detergents. Increasing the yields of aromatic compounds from hydrocarbons streams increases the return, as lower value hydrocarbons are converted to higher value aromatics.
Processes include splitting feeds and operating several reformers using different catalysts, such as a monometallic catalyst or a non-acidic catalyst for lower boiling point hydrocarbons and bi-metallic catalysts for higher boiling point hydrocarbons. Other improvements include new catalysts, as presented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,677,094, 6,809,061 and 7,799,729. However, there are limits to the methods and catalysts presented in these patents, and which can entail significant increases in costs.
The increased demand generates pressure to improve the processes for increasing the production of aromatics.